Many people equip homes and businesses with security systems to provide increased security for their homes and businesses. A security system generally includes a control panel that a person may use to access and control the security system. For example, a person may either key in an access code or present a security device, such as a key fob, to the control panel of the security system. In such a system, a user memorizes and physically keys in access codes, or carries a separate security device, such as a key fob. Furthermore, the person is physically present at the control panel of the security system when controlling the security system.